1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable fixing device of a CCD (charge coupling device) plate for precisely aligning an CCD element so that an optic system may be operated normally, the cost is reduced effectively and the combination becomes more steadily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art optic scanner is illustrated. The optic scanner includes a scanner mask device 10a, a central supporter 11a, a sensor mask device 12a and a CCD plate 13a. A lens 14a is fixed within the scanner mask device 10a. The CCD plate 13a is fixed with a CCD element 15a for picking up the image light passing through the lens 14a. 
The central supporter 11a is made of ultraviolet materials. The sensor mask device 12a and the central supporter 11a are roughly combined by the supporting devices 16a and 17a on the two sides thereof. The sensor mask device 12a and the central supporter 11a are moved with respect to one another within a traveling range. The central supporter 11a is adhered to the scanner mask device 10a by the clamping elements 18a at two sides. The central supporter 11a and the scanner mask device 10a are movable with respect to one another within a traveling range.
The sensor mask device 12a and the central supporter 11a are fixed to a fixed position in the traveling range, then, liquid adhesive agent (not shown) is filled therebetween. The combining element is an adhesive agent which will harden by radiating of ultraviolet light so that the sensor mask device 12a and the central supporter 11a are fixed to the respective positions. The central supporter 11a and the scanner mask device 10a are fixed in a fixed position in the traveling range. Then, liquid combining element is an adhesive agent which will harden after being emitted by ultraviolet so that the scanner mask device 10a and the central supporter 11a are fixed to a respective position.
In the aforementioned prior art, by an adhesive agent active by ultraviolet for fixing the sensor mask device 12a to a central supporter 11a and then the central supporter 11a is fixed to the optic scanner mask device 10a. Since the adhesive agent will present as a liquid after being emitted by ultraviolet, thus the CCD element 15a can be controlled in five degrees of freedom (X direction, Y direction, Z direction, orientation rotary around Z axis, and orientation rotary around Y direction) so that the CCD element 15a can be aligned precisely so that the system may operate normally. Since the central supporter 11a is formed by a material which is transparent to ultraviolet light. In using the scanner, light will pass through the optic path within the central supporter 14 so that the image light through the lens 14a to the CCD element 15a. Thus, the prior art is not practical. Although the central supporter 11a may be processed by a light shielding procedure or installed with light shielding element for preventing the outer light to transmit to the interior of the supporting frame. But this will cause the increment of cost.
Moreover, the sensor mask device 12a is not convenient to hold a fixture.
Besides. The sensor mask device 12a and the central supporter 11a are roughly combined by the supporting devices 16a and 17a at two sides so that the sensor mask device 12a may move along Y direction and rotate around Z axis. But since the sensor mask device 12a and the central supporter 11a are not be well guided, Thus, the motion therebetween is not stable.
Furthermore, the sensor mask device 12a and the central supporter 11a are only filled liquid combining element on the through holes at two sides, as a result of a smaller adhering area the combination between the central supporter 11a and the sensor mask device 12a are unstably.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable fixing device of a CCD plate comprising at least one central supporter and a sensor mask device. The central supporter is made of non-transparency material and an adhesive agent is used to combine the central supporter and the sensor mask device. Since the central supporter is made of non-transparency material, thus the outer light will not transmit to the inner part thereof. The central supporter needs not be processed with a light shield procedure or installed with a light shield element. Thus, the cost is reduced effectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable fixing device of a CCD plate, the sensor mask device is installed with two inclined surface and a plurality of positioning pillars for holding fixtures. A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable fixing device of a CCD plate. The upper and lower portions of the sensor mask device are formed with respective pillars, the two pillars are matched to the two grooves of the central supporters so as to form with as a preferred guiding structure for guiding the sensor mask device and the central supporter to steadily move along Y direction and rotate around Z axis.
A still object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable fixing device of a CCD plate. Two clamping pieces are installed on the two sides of the central supporter. Each of two sides of the sensor mask device is installed with a respect ear. The sensor mask device is inserted into the two clamping pieces on the two sides of the central supporter by the two ears. The upper clamping pieces are installed with respect first through holes. The two ears on the sensor mask device are installed with respect second through holes. A plurality of spaced third trenches are installed on the periphery of the second through holes on the top and lower surface of the ear. The first through hole, second through hole and third trenches serves to contain an adhesive agent. The design of the third trenches serves to increase the adhesive area between the ears of the sensor mask device and the clamping pieces of the central supporter so that the central supporter and the sensor mask device are combined more steadily.
A yet object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable fixing device of a CCD plate. A plurality of spaced fourth trenches are formed between the tip and bottom of the sensor mask device. The adhesive agent between the central supporter and the scanner mask device can flow to the fourth traveling range so that the sensor mask device is further combined with the sensor mask device and the central supporter.
The present invention will be better understood and its numerous objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art by referencing to the following drawings in which: